the_walking_dead_all_hope_is_lostfandomcom-20200213-history
Desmond Imus
Desmond is one of the newest members to appear in Season 5. Overveiw Appearance and Personality Tan skin with messy shoulder length hair that always looks greasy. Brown eyes and an unshaven face that looks more like a beard. He is quite built from the constant threat of the undead in the world. He wears a mainly solid color clothes that help him hide. Desmond tends to look at the brighter side of most situations. He excels at strategic assessment of people and the environment. His stereotypical look of a Saudi Arabian tends to make him a bad guy at first glance. If given the option of safety or risking his life for someone that would have “Little Strategic Value” he will abandon the person. He has trust issues but once he gets to become your friend he will stay by you and make sure he does everything in his power to protect that person. Pre-Apocalypse Desmond was born in Washington D.C. While his father was on a business trip in Israel. His family moved to Sydney Australia for twelve years before he moved back to America. He became fascinated with Wars and focused his studies on history after High school. He graduated from Harvard with a Master's in US history. He started to professionalize in American involvement in wars. Post-Apocalypse When the Apocalypse happened he quickly severed most ties and focused on his own survival. He spent most of the two years traveling on foot alone on the back roads but he found Ty and saw his value in using guns. Season 5 Desmond and Ty are first seen walking towards Montana. Boh of stop in a plain and start looking at the area down below. They look down at the town and see both of the settlements and Desmond recommends they should apporach with caution. Ty revels that his son could possible be in the area and Desmond agrees that they should check out both areas before they leave the town. When Jermone's truck pulled up with Paul and Kenny he tried to take the truck. He was quickly subdued by Jermone who quickly show little trust once they talked him about what they have done. Jermone brought them back to the school and started to dig a hole for Kenny. Desmond met two other members and he reveled that he loves the rain. Season 6 Desmond is first seen coughing due to the flu and is known for murdering members of the group. He is later seen finding Jermone in the halls drunk. He later brings Jermone into the bell tower and then fights him. He pushes Jermone out of the tower and then goes to find members to have them framed. Killed victims *Countless zombies *Few other survivors *Countless bandits *nameless members of the group. *Jermone Shepard. Relationships Ty Reason The two protect each other and depend on one another to stay alive. He recommends that they should becareful at times showing concern for Ty. Just before they attacked Paul, and Jermone he and Ty had a slight disagreement and he adressed that he was wrong after the encounter. Jermone Desmond at first considered Jermone to be a stereotypical Jock when he first talked to him but he was proven wrong when Jermone quoated Abraham Lincoln. Desmond shows that he respects Jermone multiple times as he helps dig a grave for Kenny without question. Trivia *He has multiple war based non fiction books in his back pack. *His middle name is reveled to be "Mahmoud" *His weapons include: #Remington 700 BDL #Berretta #Kukri Category:Main RP Characters